warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE Warriors: Yowling all the way!
Ho, ho, h- (hacks and coughs) Ahem, anyways! Hello, everyone! It's BC here with the TTTE Warriors episode! Also a collab with this amazing, awesome, epical, pineapple. :D In this Christmas special, something has gone horribly ''wrong up at the north pole. Thomas and the Cat pack have been ordered to-thats right, go up to the north pole- to find out what it is. Time is running out. A strange dark magic has settled upon the world. It will take every creature, every human, every talking machine that isn't supposed to talk to destroy that dark magic. The question is, who is creating the dark magic? CHAPTER ONE - BC ''"Dashing through the snow, Rabits tied to a sleigh, o're the forest we go, yowling all the wa-'' -YAAAAAGH!" There was a ''plop ''noise as Nightwing fell off of a ladder. She was attempting to hang Christmas lights on the Sheds, failing in the process. The multicolored lights were wrapped in her fur, the wire tailing behind. Tornadostrike plugged in the Christmas lights that were so hopelessly tangled on Nightwing, making her dark grey fur look like a rainbow. "Maybe we should make you the Christmas tree this year," a voice piped up. It was adorable little Percy, which, to the cats, wasn't very little. He was also so hoplessly tangled- he knew very little, and was easily gullible. but he was adorable all the same. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cold ball of snow hit Percy smack dab in the face. Laughing came from overhead as Splashpelt and Birdwing carried more lights up ahead. Moving the lights off of her fur with her powers, Nightwing turned to Tornadostrike. "Hows the Christmas Feast plan coming? You know that every clan is coming together this year." "Uh... yeah, it's going great!" Tornadostrike fumbled. He hadn't exactly hunted much this year. Tornadostrike rubbed his sore head. "C'mon, guys, I'm sorry! I got caught up in some other things, that's all!" "''Great, ''Strikey," Splashpelt snapped. "Now we're going to have to bring half our winter storage! You know how hard it is to hunt in winter!" "Why not just make Jell-O and be done with it?" "They don't like human food." Birdwing said, returning with two rabbits. "And these took me forever to catch." The cats rested on a station platform, chatting with Toby all the while. "So, how's Henrietta coming along?" Birdwing asked. "Not so good," The brown tram sighed. "She's getting old. Her paint's chipping, her wheels have gone all rusty, and her interior is a mess." He looked up at the sky. "Hopefully her time isn't up yet!" An uneasy feeling spread through the cats. Henrietta had been referbished a month ago! She couldn't be rotting away now. "Uh, Toby, where exactly has she been?" Nightwing meowed. "Not in any extremes." "And it couldn't be vermin of any kind," Tornadostrike added. "We exterminated the place on Birdwing's call." He was abruptly inturrupted from teasing Birdwing with another good smack to the head. "All i truely want for the Holidays is for Henrietta, and everyone else, to be happy." Toby said. "And speaking of vermin, does anyone else smell that?" Nightwing tipped her muzzle into the air. "Oil, octane, fumes, deisel fuel, mildew... yup, I smell it alright." "And who do you think smells just like that?" Nightwing turned to Splashpelt, who gulped in fright. She then yowled, "Everyone hit the deck!" Sharp stones and dust kicked up everywhere. Exhaust filled the air as an olive-colored blur whizzed by, an angry scowl across his face. But something black and red was running right behind him, claws out and fangs barred. Tornadostrike coughed. "Why him... why always him...." ''Deisel 10 Birdwing cleared her pelt of dust. Her skin stung from being hit with stones, and her lungs burned. "Who was chasing him?" "I don't know, but he looked like a cat. And," Toby paused to spit out dust splattered on his mouth, "He looked like he was wearing a necklace-a charm ''necklace." "Let's not waste any more time," Splashpelt flew up into the air, "Let's go after him!" The cats raced along the sides of the track, with Birdwing and Tornadostrike tracking on the ground and Nightwing sitting n a basket carried by Splashpelt, searching in the sky. "I told you, Nightwing, you can't fly!" "Yes, I can!" Nightwing replied. "You just didn't give me time to warm up!" "I've got something!" Tornadostrike said, pointing with his paw at a patch of snow on the ground. It was red, dotted with streaks of gold. "did anyone of us get hurt?" Birdwing asked. Everybody shook their heads no. "It's blood. But it has gold dust mixed into it! You don't think that the cat chasing Deisel was magic, do you?" Splashpelt mewed. "Noooo..." Nightwing gulped. "Their can't be a dark side to gold dust! Their can't be!" Birdwing broke in, "But look! Their's a trail of blood. We can follow it easily, as long as it doesn't snow." She said, looking up. Back in the sky, Nightwing gasped. "I see him! Deisel! Over at that siding!" They all raced up to the idiling deisel train, but stopped in their tracks. They gasped in utter horror. ''There was cat blood splattered on his giant roofclaw. Chapter 2 - Eevee Nightwing's dark fur bristled. "Search for a body. I'll distract him." she whispered to Tornadostrike, flicking her tail at Diesel. Tornadostrike rolled his eyes. "If you didn't notice, Nightwing, Diesel ''was the one being chased. Not the cat." He flicked his ears. "Let's let him explain what happened." he added, looking at Diesel. "Fiiiine." Nightwing mumbled. Splashpelt padded forward to face Diesel. "What happened to you?" she asked briskly. Diesel summarized it, "I was chased by this black-and-red cat, it attacked me, then when you showed up, it ran away." "So why's there blood on your roof-claw?" Nightwing mewed suspiciously. "I fought back against it." Diesel replied. "Or DID YOU?" Nightwing countered. All the cats except for Nightwing yowled, "He didn't murder anyone, Nightwing!" Nightwing blinked, but didn't say anything. Diesel rolled his eyes. "Anything else you want to know?" Splashpelt shook her head. "No." The four cats headed back to the sheds to converse about what just happened. Tornadostrike instantly meowed, "How can a cat keep up with a train?" "I don't know. Maybe the necklace gives him super-speed?" Nightwing suggested. Birdwing broke in. "That's not important right now. What is important is who that cat was and why it was chasing Diesel." Splashpelt nodded. "Right. We should find him, see who he is, and ask him questions." She leaped into the air and floated, waving her tail. "Let's go." Tornadostrike was the first to notice the sky getting darker. "Umm, guys? Has it gotten to be sundown? " I don't' know," Nightwing said. She walked up to a human and tapped him on the foot. "Excuse me do you have the time ?" "Four thirty." Nightwing bounded back. "Its four thirty!" "Whats a four thirty? Birdwing asked "I don't know." Nightwing shrugged. TBC Chapter Three - BC '-To be continued-'''